dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Divine Perception
Divine Perception (聖智 神の知覚 ) also known as "Eye of the Twisted King" is a powerful support/illusion type sacred gear. It is the rival to the sacred gear Forbidden Balor View being one of the sacred gears as competition for the title of the 14th Longinus. Believed to have gone missing during the climax of the Great War, it possesses the ability to give nightmares to those who look into the eye and then increases the wielder strength by feeding off the victim's negative emotions like fear and anger. One of the most terrifying and hated sacred gear created by the God of the Bible, it is heavily feared and hated by several deities, despite not having the official title of a Longinus class sacred gear. Summary A sacred gear thought to have gone missing some time during the climax of the Great War, it is a powerful sacred gear created by the God of the Bible. It is revealed that this sacred gear wasn't missing but is instead very difficult for the wielder to manifest and bring out. Wielders of this sacred gear tend to be uncaring of others, angry, snarky, hateful, prideful or at worst psychopaths. This is believed to be due to the negative nature of this sacred gear. It is revealed that many serial killers throughout history have been in possession of this sacred gear like Jack the Ripper. and Ted Bundy. After the scarring of having to encounter and seal up Trihexa and having to continue fighting during the Great War, unable to handle all of his negative thoughts and emotions and with intensive fear that they would eventually consume him and cause him to go mad, the Biblical God had used powerful holy magic to have these feelings cut off from his mind and body. With no place to contain these feelings and fear that unleashed they would form a new entity and cause havoc on the world he did the only thing he could and sealed these feelings in his right eye and then ripping it out, forming a new sacred gear. The name Divine Perception is pretty ironic. Since the name "Divine" is associated with holy, angelical, and God-Like, this sacred gear is nothing of the sort and is instead one of the most fear and hated sacred gears even being hated and despised by other Gods. Despite being heavily associated with the Forbidden Balor View Sacred Gear, a Oracle foretold that the wielder of this sacred gear is supposed to cause the destruction of the one who possesses the Chaos Gear Sacred Gear. Appearance This sacred gear has no physical form and instead manifests in the wielder's right eye. The sacred gear makes the wielder's right eye dark red it makes a spiky black ring form around the wielder's pupil which will transform into a diamond shape. It is said that if the wielder overuses this sacred gear they risk the chance of the Biblical God's negative emotions being too much for their eye to handle and it will permanently transform their eye making them incapable of turning off this sacred gear. Abilities Divine Perception's base form gives the wielder the ability to read the thoughts and intentions of those who the wielder looks at. With this, the wielder is capable of predicting their opponent's next move and then countering it with their owns. They can also use this to tell if someone is going to betray them or if someone is lying to them. Divine Perception base form also allows the wielder to see fast moving objects and movement. It also gives the wielder intense clarity of perception allowing someone to read lips or mimic something as minor as pencil movement. The wielder is also capable of bending shadows, this can allow the wielder to attack someone with their shadow and allows them to create shadows out of pure nothingness. God's Glare (上帝的眩光 神のグレア) also known as "Impure thoughts of the Angry God" is the balance breaker of this sacred gear. The balance breaker is one of the most powerful balance breakers but also the most dangerous. It allows the wielder to give someone intensive nightmares. These nightmares are usually the worst fears of the person who is caught in the sacred gear's gaze. While the person is trapped looking at their worst fears, the sacred gear will begin to consume on their negative thoughts and emotions to feed and increase the power to the wielder. Using this also causes the victim to be eaten alive by their own nightmares and negative thoughts and can drive them to insanity. * The biggest flaw of this balance breaker is that eye contact must be kept at all time, therefore if it is broken, then the victim will no longer be under this sacred gear's effect and they will be safe from having their emotions consumed. * If the person under the balance breaker effect is able to face their worst fears then the balance breaker will be rendered useless. * Since the sacred gear is constantly pouring power into the wielder, it can cause them to go mad with power. Also the wielder of this sacred gear isn't immune to this balance breaker. If a mirror is introduced while the balance breaker is activated, it can cause them to be affected making it so they see their worst fears or nightmares and if they are unable to handle them then the sacred gear will cause them to consume their own fears and turn them into a shell of nothingness. Solemn Retribution (鄭重懲戒 荘厳な報復) also known as "Vengeance of the Damned" is the sub-species balance breaker of this sacred gear. By focusing all of the negative emotions of past wielders of this sacred gear. The wielder can then create vengeful and angry spirits to attack their enemies. The spirits are capable of completely devouring a person with darkness if they aren't strong enough to break free. It can even create angry spirits of evil dragons and other forms of monsters. Trivia Divine Perception was originally supposed to be a holy sacred gear with the ability to purify and call out holy light for protection against creatures like devils and demons. The sacred gear was then going to be given to a exorcist that would end up joining a devil's peerage. I thought this idea was pretty tame so I instead decided to go with a darker sacred gear. Category:Fanon Sacred Gears